L'illusion du couple parfait
by Zexan Okaru
Summary: Recueil de textes sur des problèmes apparaissant dans un couple qui est souvent jugé  parfait  en extérieur. Roxas et Sora se dirent oui, à la mairie, il y a de cela 10 ans, seulement, l'amour parfait n'existe pas, et il faut plus que de simples sentiments pour qu'une relation fonctionne, c'était déjà trop tard pour eux. (Univers alternatif)
1. Intro

**L'illusion du couple parfait.**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la saga Kingdom Hearts, de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney et Square Enix.

_Hello tout le monde ! o/ en ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres … hé bien je ne sais pas encore ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura au total 10 chapitres et deux sous chapitres ! Voilà voilà … enjoy pour la lecture ! Et comme je suis gentille (je crois ?) je vous offre deux chapitres aujourd'hui !_

Merci à **Blizzart**, **Timaki** et **Kael** pour leurs avis avant d'avoir publié.


	2. Problème 0

**Problème 0 :** Le couple parfait.

Cela semblait toujours facile de croire qu'un couple était parfait parce que les deux individus s'aimaient, parce qu'ils étaient assortis, parce que tout allait pour le mieux.  
Les petites gentes des familles souhaitaient souvent le meilleur pour leur enfant.  
L'évolution et l'ouverture d'esprit actuels permirent à Sora et Roxas d'enfin s'unir légalement. Ils s'aimaient terriblement, si bien qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre.

Les familles d'où ils venaient, étaient un peu strictes et avaient un regard très négatif sur ces couples qui, au moindre problème, divorçaient sans essayer d'arranger les choses. Ce fut à partir de ce moment, qu'intimement, les deux se jurèrent de ne jamais divorcer, peu importe la situation qu'ils pouvaient vivre avec leur moitié.  
Après tout, que pouvait-il leur arriver ? Ils s'aimaient d'un amour fou et passionnel.

Nous oublions souvent, qu'une fois la porte fermée, les gens changent. Ils montrent leur véritable visage. C'était également leur cas. Derrière cette porte close, de leur maison et bonheur si parfait, résidait en vérité tension et cris.  
C'était leur quotidien, et ils le supportaient, car ils s'aimaient mais surtout pour ne pas décevoir leur entourage.


	3. Problème 1

**Problème 1 :** L'ennui.

Le réveil sonnait encore ce matin-là, et Roxas n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Après tout, pourquoi se lever ? Il était dégoûté de la vie qu'il menait, du travail qu'il faisait et de la relation qu'il entretenait maintenant depuis quelques années. Il éteignit le téléphone d'une main lourde, la fatigue déjà présente alors qu'il avait dormi pratiquement dix heures. Il tourna légèrement la tête et constata que son amant, lui, était déjà parti. Cela l'arrangeait, il éviterait une nouvelle dispute. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, tout était sujet d'engueulades et discordes avec Sora, vraiment tout, et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup. Le lit mal fait, le ménage un peu trop bâclé, le linge toujours froissé, les courses oubliées, tout, vraiment tout était sujet de réprimandes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et surtout, ne se sentait pas coupable. Il n'était plus un enfant, à bientôt trente ans.

Il se leva, comme obligé, pour ne pas manquer son travail. Ah parlons-en de celui-ci. Il avait obtenu le diplôme qu'il rêvait tant, en comptabilité, et était devenu expert comptable. Il le regrettait armement, surtout pour ce que ça rapportait. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux ans qu'il était dans la même boîte et deux ans qu'il faisait juste des photocopies. Des photocopies putain, et rien d'autre ! Il n'avait pas étudié toutes ces années pour finir simple stagiaire agréé de Monsieur le Président de sa boîte. Il détestait son patron, un certain Saïx, aussi froid que strict. Il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, il en avait marre. Le meilleur dans tout ça ? Sora ne le soutenait pas, ou plutôt jamais, lui disant tous les jours d'aller au travail, que c'était important pour vivre et se faire une place sociale. Mais quel con.

Comme un automate, Roxas se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une longue douche, frottant presque à sang son corps, comme pour oublier qu'il retournait en enfer. Enfin, c'était sûrement mieux que de rester chez lui et de croiser Sora.

Sora lui, travaillait en équipe, il faisait les 2*8. Une semaine où il faisait 5h-13h, l'autre où il faisait 13h-21h. Roxas préférait largement quand ce dernier était d'après midi, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir d'améliorer sa passion, les jeux vidéos.

Il s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, très doucement, et alla se faire chauffer un café. C'était un peu son réconfort du matin, comme pour le féliciter de survivre encore aujourd'hui. Il l'avala d'une traite lui brûlant un peu l'œsophage. Il adorait vraiment cette sensation, ça lui donnait le sentiment de toujours être vivant. Il regarda l'heure, 7h29. Il était temps de partir. Il prit son blouson, ses clefs et partit en moto.

* * *

Roxas fumait désormais deux paquets de cigarettes par jour, et ça gonflait Sora, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler.  
\- Quand vas-tu arrêter ta merde ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Tu vas mourir d'un cancer …  
\- M'en fous.  
Voilà ce à quoi se résumait l'ensemble de leurs échanges ces derniers jours. Vides, moroses et tristes. Ils ne partageaient presque plus rien, les tâches quotidiennes devinrent très vite un calvaire pour Roxas. Tout ça l'ennuyait, vraiment. Non en fait, pas le fait de devoir s'occuper de leur maison ou bien leur petite chienne, Prune, mais le fait de faire ça avec _Lui. _Roxas s'ennuyait avec Sora. Vraiment.

Un soir, où Sora était du matin, il ne voulut pas rentrer tout de suite. Prétextant un rendez-vous de dernière minute au travail, Roxas se promena en ville, ou plutôt, il laissait sa moto le guider. Il se sentait triste, d'arriver à trente ans et d'être coincé dans une routine affreusement molle. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il trouva ce petit bar, aux couleurs rougeâtres. Le _Blender_. Il lui avait fait de l'œil, comme un appel à rentrer dedans. Il se gara et entra. L'ambiance était cozy, un petit groupe de personnes jouaient du jazz sur scène, tandis que d'autres, attablées dans un coin, riaient un peu fort. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Roxas aimait déjà cet endroit.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait quatre bornes d'arcade, avec de bons vieux classiques. Quand il était petit, se souvenait-il en regardant les machines, il adorait jouer à _Space Invaders._ Il n'était pas le meilleur mais n'était pas non plus très mauvais. Sora lui, il n'aimait pas trop cela, au grand damne de Roxas. Il dût arrêter de _geeker,_ comme les jeunes de nos jours disaient, devant lui. Avec un petit sourire de nostalgie, il s'installa à une table, seul.

Il regardait la salle, encore, comme intrigué par tout ce qui s'y trouvait, comme la grosse horloge steampunk sur le mur, ou bien les néons rouges qui éclairaient la scène. Il sortit son téléphone un instant, comme pour noter l'adresse dessus puis se résigna. Au début, il songeait amener Sora ici, pour pimenter un peu leur vie, voir des gens, faire autre chose, comme pour briser la routine. Mais Sora avait déjà sa vie à lui, ses amis à lui, tout à lui. Il soupira légèrement, quand un grand et chétif inconnu vint à lui.

\- Alors mon chou, t'es nouveau ici ? Tu ne commandes pas ?  
Roxas fut tiré de ses pensées, et regarda d'un air un peu dubitatif l'homme. Au vue de sa tenu, il était serveur ici, mais autant de familiarité ? Il n'en avait clairement pas l'habitude, le petit Roxas, dans sa vie si parfaite et si rangée. Il commanda une pression, il n'en avait jamais goûté, et regarda l'homme partir au bar. Il y avait une étiquette sur sa veste, portant son nom. Un certain Deryx, ou Demyx … Roxas ne savait plus et pour avouer, il s'en fichait un peu. Le serveur revint et lui donna sa bière en échange de l'argent que le blond lui tendait.

La demie avait une jolie couleur ambrée mais ça sentait fort, et mauvais. Le curieux y déposa ses lèvres pour goûter. C'était dégueulasse. Il regrettait déjà son café, son doux café, son précieux café.

Son portable continuait de vibrer dans sa poche, encore Sora, il l'attendait de pieds fermes à la maison, mais le malheureux ne voulait toujours pas rentrer. Il se sentait vraiment bien ici.

\- Putain, c'est qui ce con qui a pris notre table !? s'écria une voix.  
\- Oh, oh calme … ! Il n'y a pas écrit notre nom dessus, tout le monde est libre de s'asseoir où il veut … ! tenta de raisonner une autre personne.  
\- Foutaise, ici c'est chez nous.  
Un homme vint s'écraser à côté de Roxas, ses yeux ambrés et colériques posés dessus. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise, comme une envie de s'excuser et s'enfuir quand un autre, à la crinière de feu, posa sa main dessus.  
\- Je suis désolé … mon ami a quelques manières très … particulières. s'excusa-t-il.  
\- T'excuses pas, connard, et laisse le se barrer, l'autre ne devrait pas tarder. Il est de trop ici. Cracha l'autre.  
\- Vanitas … soupira le grand, d'un air totalement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait.  
Roxas aussi, d'ailleurs, était dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Deux hommes aux allures étranges étaient là, assis, à la même table que lui. Il a toujours été sociable, et n'avait jamais eu de mal à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. Au lycée d'ailleurs, il avait un groupe d'amis qu'il ne quittait jamais, seulement, le temps passa, et les liens se rompirent. C'était triste, mais c'était la vérité, la transition à l'âge adulte était parfois difficile.

L'un était très grand, plutôt sportif, avec de magnifiques cheveux rouges et des yeux émeraudes à couper le souffle. L'autre était le portrait craché de Sora, à quelques exceptions près, comme ses yeux, qui étaient ambrés, ou bien sa tignasse, aussi sombre que la nuit, sans oublier son allure et son vocabulaire.  
\- Ben, joignez-vous à moi, sinon … si d'habitude vous êtes ici … bafoua finalement le petit blond.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Un soulagement se fut ressentir dans la voix du grand et sans vraiment se faire prier, il s'installa à table. En tendant la main gentiment, il se présenta. Lea, c'était son prénom. Il avait un air un peu grunge punk, comme on n'en faisait plus aujourd'hui, ça plaisait à Roxas, ça sortait de tous ces gens en costard-cravates qu'il croisait à longueur de journée. Il présenta officiellement le second, Vanitas. Le blond sourit et se présenta à son tour. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

* * *

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, avec ces personnes atypiques. L'autre qui devait venir, en vérité, était un petit bout de femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, brune aux yeux bleus. Xion, c'était son prénom. Ils avaient parlé tous ensemble de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout musique, en vérité. Lea aimait la batterie, tandis que Vanitas était plutôt branché guitare. Xion préférait, quant à elle, chanter. Roxas lui ? Il ne savait pas jouer. Enfin si, mais pas de ce genre d'instrument là. Il avait fait du piano, étant petit, qu'il avait vite abandonné, tellement cela l'ennuyait.

De fil en aiguille, sans savoir d'où cela venait réellement, le grand proposa de se revoir plus souvent. Vanitas bougonna, mais ne refusa pas pour autant. Xion accepta sans hésitation, mais le blond, qu'allait-il dire ? Il venait juste de se rencontrer, et ils voulaient déjà le revoir, ici, dans _Le Blender_, il n'était jamais sorti de sa zone de confort, et pourtant, il accepta. « Cool » lui avait lancé Lea en lui donnant un bout de papier. Roxas le regarda et constata que dessus, d'une écriture un peu sagouin, était écrit son numéro. Le grand, en rougissant un peu, affirma que c'était pour les jours où ils étaient là, tout ça. Roxas avait juste souri à ce moment-là, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il était probablement flatté, d'avoir su susciter l'intérêt d'un bellâtre comme lui, et s'était même vu retirer son alliance durant la soirée. Pas doute sur cela, Lea ne le laissait pas indifférent.

* * *

Il était déjà plus de 23h quand Roxas rentra enfin de sa sortie improvisée. Il avait repris goût à la vie, retrouvé un peu la joie de vivre, cassé la routine. Il tourna les clefs doucement dans la serrure, comme pour éviter de réveiller son époux. Il avait quand même pris la précaution de remettre sa bague, ne savait-on jamais. Il entra, se déchaussa avant de ne constater qu'il était nez-à-nez avec lui. Et merde. Là, ça sentait vraiment pas bon.

Poings sur les hanches, regard vexé et lèvres pincées entre ses dents, le bougre l'avait attendu jusque là alors qu'il se levait le lendemain à 4h, et au vue de sa posture, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se coucher maintenant.

Maudit était-il, ce foutu Sora et ses principes à la con, il ne pouvait pas dormir comme tout le monde ?


	4. Problème 2

**Problème 2 :** Le doute.

Quelque chose clochait entre eux depuis quelques temps, et Sora le savait. Il le ressentait et il avait peur.

Depuis ce soir-là, où Roxas était rentré à plus de 23h et où une grosse dispute avait éclaté entre eux, tout était devenu différent. Le blond devenait plus distant, il disparaissait aussitôt qu'une dispute commençait et passait son temps libre sur son smartphone.

Le nombre de cigarettes qu'il fumait avait drastiquement augmenté, et Sora le connaissait : plus il fumait, plus quelque chose clochait. Seulement, le châtain ne pouvait que constater ce changement. Il restait souvent sur le canapé, à observer son amant attablé, fumant et sirotant une bière. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Depuis leur rencontre, Roxas n'avait jamais touché à une blonde, une ambrée ou une brune, il trouvait que cela puait trop, et le voir aujourd'hui avec l'une d'entre elles dans ses mains, ça choquait Sora. Non pas qu'ils avaient une vie un peu BCBG, mais presque. Seuls un bon bordeaux ou un frai moelleux étaient leurs boissons lors d'un repas bien goutteux. En dehors de cela, ils ne buvaient jamais d'alcool.

Une fois il voulut lui faire une remarque sur cette nouvelle habitude et le blond l'avait envoyé valser en beauté. Toute communication devenait de plus en plus difficile.

La maison empestait maintenant la cigarette froide, même laisser aérer plusieurs heures et les produits ne changèrent plus rien. Prune, leur petite chienne, commençait à tousser légèrement.

Prune était un caprice de Sora, à défaut d'adopter des enfants. C'était une cockapoo fauve avec de grands yeux noirs. Son poil un peu ondulé sentait toujours un bon parfum à la fraise, et un collier bleu cyan pendait autour de son cou avec une médaille en forme d'os, où était inscrit son prénom. Elle allait doucement sur ses trois ans, aujourd'hui, et Sora l'aimait comme son propre enfant. La cigarette devenait un réel problème pour le châtain et en fit part à Roxas.  
\- Il faut que tu arrêtes vraiment de fumer.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit jamais. Cracha le blond.  
\- Si tu ne le fais ni pour toi, ni pour moi, fais le au moins pour Prune. Elle en souffre ! Supplia Sora.  
Un regard interrogateur s'abattit sur lui, suivi d'un grand soupir.  
\- J'fumerais dehors alors.  
\- Merci, souffla doucement le châtain.  
\- Mais te fais pas de films, j'arrêterais pas.  
Sur ces mots, Roxas se leva, prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison, laissant un Sora abattu dans le salon. Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il ne le savait pas et ça lui faisait mal.

Quand Roxas n'était plus à la maison, une sensation de manque s'offrait lourdement à Sora. Le châtain avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais il l'aimait encore énormément et avait toujours besoin de lui. Bien que Prune faisait la belle pour le réconforter, rien ne pouvait lui enlever l'image de son amant. Il le trouvait encore beau, tellement plus beau qu'à l'époque. C'était au lycée qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, par pur hasard. C'était un Sora brisé que Roxas avait croisé à ce moment-là. En effet, Kairi, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde à ce moment-là, avait jeté son dévolu sur Riku, son meilleur ami d'avant. Le blond l'avait invité à boire un verre, car il avait « une sale gueule ». Et leur relation commencèrent doucement. Vers leurs 22 ans, Sora étant plus jeune d'un an de Roxas, ils s'étaient fiancés. L'année d'après, ils étaient mariés. Aujourd'hui ça faisait six ans qu'ils étaient unis, six ans et plus rien n'allait.

* * *

Le temps passait doucement, les mois défilaient lentement, et leur relation se dégradait à vue d'œil. Le silence de la maison avait remplacé la joie présente par le passé. Prune jouait beaucoup moins qu'avant, souffrant elle aussi de l'absence de son deuxième père. Sora, quand Roxas rentrait, simulait que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'il se portait bien, mais au fond, il était dévasté. Le doute s'installa de plus en plus dans son cœur, non pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en son amant, mais les absences à répétitions ne laissaient que peu de solutions plausibles. Roxas avait une autre vie ailleurs.

Ce jour-là, Sora n'allait vraiment pas bien, et au lieu de rentrer après son travail, fit un détour dans un café, ayant donné rendez-vous à Kairi. Même si cette dernière lui avait brisé le cœur des années auparavant, aujourd'hui ils entretenaient des relations amicales très fortes. Outre cela, Sora avait complètement oublié ses sentiments pour cette dernière.

Il attendait son amie, sirotant doucement son chocolat viennois. Elle arriva, comme à son habitude, un peu en retard, mais Sora éprouva de suite une forme de joie et soulagement. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui commanda un café au lait, sa boisson préférée. Et soudainement, la pression se relâcha, les larmes coulèrent, inondant sa boisson. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, comme soulagé par la présence de Kairi, comme soulagé qu'on puisse enfin l'écouter, comme soulagé de ne pas être véritablement seul. Elle ne disait rien, mais savait déjà tout. Sora lui avait tout expliqué entre deux sanglots, la situation actuelle. Elle lui proposa gentiment de lui parler, de mettre les choses au clair avec ce dernier, de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le châtain hocha la tête, comme pour approuver cette idée, mais au fond, il avait peur. Peur de savoir la vérité. Peur de s'imaginer continuer sa vie sans lui. Peur de le perdre.

La journée était passée et il avait quitté Kairi pour rentrer chez lui, le cœur lourd d'interrogations. Comme depuis quelques temps maintenant, Roxas n'était pas là, aucune trace de vie de sa part, rien. Sora se laissa tomber dans le canapé en attendant le retour de son amour. La fin de journée allait être longue, mais il lui fallait savoir la vérité.


	5. Problème 3

**Problème 3 :** La distance.

Il finissait de travailler, il rentrait, le voyait et repartait aussi sec. C'était devenu son nouveau rituel. Son refuge ? _Le Blender_. Là-bas, il savait qu'il retrouverait des gens qui le comprenaient, des gens qui l'aimaient pour qui il était et avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de porter un masque.

Il partait en moto, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours adoré la moto. C'était pour cela qu'il avait passé son permis et acheté sa _Yamaha_. Veste en cuir, jeans serrés, boucle d'oreille, c'était comme cela qu'il s'imaginait, mais seulement, il y avait Sora, plus chic, plus distingué que lui. Il n'était pas devenu celui qu'il rêvait d'être, mais bien son propre opposé.

Il gara sa bécane dans le coin de la rue, comme à son habitude. C'était devenu son fief, son repère, son domaine, son salue. Il aimait ce bar, lui rappelant plus que trop bien que sa vie n'était pas celle qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Ô bien sûr, financièrement parlant, tout allait, sexuellement, c'était l'apogée, mais le problème ne venait clairement pas de là. Les sentiments, c'était ça, le souci. S'il avait du courage, des mots justes, de la volonté, il aurait fait le nécessaire pour éviter un drame, pour éviter de blesser davantage Sora. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire, c'était fuir, fuir la maison, fuir Sora, fuir sa vie. Quel imbécile.

Il entra dans le bar, et à son grand damne, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il faisait, _Jacques Brel « Ne me quitte pas »_, passait délicatement dans la salle. L'image de son époux se grava à l'instant même où l'homme chanta, comme si c'était Sora, lui-même, qui venait le supplier de ne pas le quitter. Cela lui fit quelques frissons, un peu de culpabilité peut-être, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Au fond, il l'aimait encore – à sa manière.

Il posa 'délicatement' son cul sur sa chaise, face à ses nouveaux amis. Lea lui sourit aussitôt avant de ne l'agresser de questions. Rire, franc-parlé, joie et bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Roxas aimait ces gens-là. Il passait toujours de bons moments avec, oubliant parfois qu'il était coincé dans un ménage si morose.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Vanitas crachait sur tous les sujets possibles. Aujourd'hui ? C'était sur _Jacques Brel_, mais surtout sur cette chanson qui passait. Aux dires des autres, un homme venait de se faire quitter, et Demyx, le patron du bar, passerait en boucle cette chanson pour ce dernier. Xion parlait doucement, quant à elle, de mode. Il fallait le dire, elle avait du style. Roxas aimait beaucoup cette fille qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui appréciait les choses futiles qu'offrait la vie. Lea lui ? Passionné inconditionnel de musique, ne parlait que de cela. Il racontait les concerts de ses groupes préférés, les envies qu'il avait, sa tristesse face à la disparition de grands de la musique. Il passait de la joie à la haine, tout en passant par plusieurs stades d'émotions d'une facilité impressionnante. Il était vraiment très expressif, l'opposé de Roxas. Ah Roxas. Il ne parlait pas, ou peu – quand on lui posait une question. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à expliquer de sa vie si pâle à côté d'eux. Xion suivait des études de mode, Vanitas tournait dans les affaires politiques et Lea rêvait de monter son propre groupe. Roxas lui ? Il se levait tous les matins, pour servir Monsieur Saïx. Il n'avait ni but, ni envie. Il était comme vide.

La conversation battait son plein, quand après une énième remarque cinglante de Vanitas, sur les chansons tristes qui passaient, Lea eut une illumination. Il voulait monter son groupe, et ici, devant lui, se tenait des membres. Xion allait chanter, Vanitas serait un guitariste, et lui à la batterie. Roxas lui ? Bassiste. Le noiraud bougonna mais refusa pas pour autant l'idée. La jeune fille accepta sans une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Au début, le blond ne sut quoi dire – il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une basse. Pourtant, il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Quelle idée saugrenue venait encore de lui passer par la tête ? Il n'avait jusqu'alors, dans son éducation parfaite de fils à papa, apprit que le piano. Mais soudainement, il sentit dans sa poitrine, son cœur, battre comme depuis des années, n'avait pas battu. Il était excité d'apprendre à jouer de cet instrument et de commencer à écrire les chansons avec son groupe.

Quelques bières descendues plus tard, il était temps pour chacun de rentrer chez soi. Il était déjà presque 23h. Un soupire léger sortit à son insu de sa bouche, tout en remettant son blouson cintré. Lea le regarda de ses grands yeux de chats, sans rien dire. Roxas salua tout le monde et sortit, un peu à reculons. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, ne voulait pas affronter Sora. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus que cela à faire. Sa moto démarrée, enjambé par dessus la scelle, il partit, laissant derrière lui, la douce soirée qu'il venait de passer.

* * *

La porte venait à peine de s'ouvrir que face à lui, au garde à vous, Sora. Il l'attendait, un air un peu vexé de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Roxas ne prononça pas mot, jeta son manteau sur le canapé, et partit directement vers la chambre. Une dispute ce soir n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait envie de vivre à cette instant. Il voulait juste dormir, et que demain vienne plus vite. Sora l'en empêcha pourtant, lui demandant de rendre compte de la soirée. Le ton monta bien vite, les deux hommes commencèrent une violente dispute. Reproches sur ses absences, sur sa distance, sur sa « double vie » fusèrent de la bouche de Sora, comme des coutelas lancés violemment dans le crâne du blond. Il avait mal à la tête et ne voulut guère en entendre plus. Il finit par oublier de répondre au châtain, prit son manteau et sortit, laissant derrière lui son mari. La seconde qui suivit le claquement de la porte, il avait appelé Lea. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il l'avait fait. Le roux ne se fit pas prier pour répondre et demanda aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Viens me chercher s'il te plaît …  
La minute qui suivit, Lea était là, récupérant au coin de la rue, un Roxas tout penaud et triste. Ce dernier se posait encore beaucoup de questions, mais aucune réponse ne venait. Sora lui avait parlé de distance, peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement tort, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps au bar, et non sans raison. Roxas s'en fichait, il ne voulait que dormir, il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Depuis cette soirée-là, c'était devenu un tout nouveau rituel, d'appeler Lea à sa rescousse quand Sora criait un peu trop fort. Et son ami venait toujours, fidèle au poste, le chercher. Ils passaient la soirée ensemble, à regarder des concerts, des films, des séries, partager des secrets un peu enfantins. Bref, Roxas vivait quand Lea était à ses côtés.

Une fois, un soir, en quittant son travail, Roxas se vit directement partir chez le roux, plutôt que rentrer. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? À vrai dire, la réponse lui importait peu. Et ils partirent, eux et leurs amis, en week-end improvisé à la plage. Son téléphone était coupé, Roxas devenait injoignable mais se sentait vivre heureux, libérant qui il était.

Plus le temps passait et plus Roxas se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait quelque part mis une réelle distance entre Sora et lui, séparant bien distinctement sa vie en deux parties. D'un côté, la tristesse du travail et Sora, et de l'autre, la joie d'avoir un groupe d'amis formidable. Il avait juste fini par se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire, et qu'un jour, Sora se lasserait et partirait, sans laisser de mot.


	6. Problème 4

**Problème 4 :** La paranoïa.

Cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses absences, ses silences, ses oublis. Tout fatiguait Sora. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase ? Le week-end où Roxas disparut sans laisser de traces, en coupant son téléphone, en devenant injoignable. Le châtain avait appeler la police, qui le localisèrent bien vite et affirmèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Roxas se trouvait à plus de 300km de lui. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Seul ? À deux ? Avec qui ? Sans prévenir ? Sora devenait fou.

Il voulait parfois le suivre, mais sa _BMW_ n'était pas assez discrète pour faire cela. Il voulait le tracer, mais le blond avait son téléphone soudé dans sa main. Non pas qu'il doutait sincèrement de lui – quoique – mais il devait s'assurer que rien d'étrange ne se passait quand il avait le dos tourné.

Parfois, il était là, c'était rare, mais cela arrivait encore. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, le châtain en profitait souvent pour vérifier ses mails et son téléphone. Mais rien. Pas de numéro, pas d'adresse, pas de mail. C'était quand même plus fort que lui, Sora était jaloux.

Souvent, il se faisait des films, voyant son époux avec quelqu'un d'autre – homme ou femme – l'aimant plus fort que lui, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément. Il n'en pouvait plus, dormait presque plus, était sur le qui-vive dès que Roxas rentrait. Il ne voulait pas lui pourrir sa vie, bien au contraire, mais il voulait des réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, d'être rassuré. Mais Roxas ne lui en laissait pas le temps, il partait souvent dans la seconde même où la conversation commençait. Sora désespérait.

Il avait pris sa journée, pour pouvoir questionner son époux, mais aussi parce que la folie le guettait de plus en plus. Le médecin lui avait mis un arrêt, pour la journée du moins, pour qu'il dorme un peu, évitant tout accident au travail. Les cernes avaient gagnées son visage, son teint était devenu cadavérique. Et Roxas lui ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué car il ne regardait plus son mari. Sora se sentait horriblement seul et incompris. Alors, il avait décidé de l'attendre sur le canapé, de lui faire face, lui parler à cœur ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, montrant discrètement la tête blonde de Roxas. Sora inspira doucement, se leva lourdement et fit face à ce dernier.  
\- Tu me trompes. Conclut-il sans laisser l'autre rentrer.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu me trompes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as été cherché encore ?  
Prune arriva à son tour comme une folle et fit la fête à Roxas. Sora lui ordonna de partir, les laisser seuls un instant.  
\- Je te demande juste si tu me trompes.  
\- Pas que je sache … c'est nouveau ça vraiment ? Hier c'était mes absences, avant hier ma distance et aujourd'hui la tromperie ? Et demain, ça sera quoi ?  
Le blond commençait à hausser un peu la voix en prononçant cette phrase. Sora voulut garder son calme, mais la fatigue et l'épuisement moral eurent raison de lui.  
\- C'est ton comportement qui laisse croire ça ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ces derniers jours !? Finit-il par crier.  
\- Tu baisses d'un ton.  
Sa voix était glaçante, faisant frissonner un peu Sora. Première fois que l'autre lui parlait de cette manière. Habituellement, c'étaient de violentes disputes qui éclataient, mais pas là, Roxas mit presque fin à toutes conversations.  
\- Tu -  
Il fut aussi sec coupé par le blond, lui ayant fait signe de se taire. Il reprit son manteau et partit de la maison. En plus de n'avoir aucune réponse, Sora se retrouvait de nouveau seul, dans la maison, face à la porte, comme un con.

* * *

Petit, il s'imaginait épouser Kairi, avoir maison, enfants et chien avec elle. C'était sans compter son choix douteux sur Riku. Il avait été dévasté, ruiné, comme jamais il n'avait été. Roxas arriva dans sa vie à ce moment-là, comme un ange tout droit descendu du ciel. Il lui avait donné amour, joie, bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini.

Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – avait changé. Il ne savait pas quoi ni encore moins comment arranger les choses. Roxas s'éloignait et se taisait de plus en plus, offrant que très rarement sa présence dans leur domicile. Sora, s'il avait eu du courage et de la force, aurait agi, aurait hurlé sa douleur et aurait aimé comprendre ce que vivait l'autre. Mais il ne put. Il restait passif, observateur de la situation se dégradant au fil du temps. Son mental lui, travaillait tous les jours, lui rappelait gentiment que rien n'allait, il était fatigué. Amant régulier, double vie, coucherie d'un soir, drogue, alcool, tout y passait dans son esprit. Depuis leur dernière altercation, Roxas ne donnait plus – ou peu – signe de vie. C'en était trop pour Sora, la limite du supportable était franchie. Il lui fallait des réponses, de vraies réponses, sans pour autant montrer un signe de faiblesse de sa part.

Il aimait toujours le blond, comme au premier jour. Il lui avait dit oui à la mairie, le voulait pour lui seul, ne jamais le partager. Le chérir et le couvrir d'amour, comme jamais il en aurait eu par un autre. Oui, Sora n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, de ce Roxas, devenu son épée de Damoclès.


	7. Problème 5

**Problème 5 :** La tromperie.

Depuis quelques temps, il était harcelé pour des histoires de double vie et distance. Roxas n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre des doutes de son époux. Pourquoi diable tromperait-il la personne qu'il aimait ? C'était une idée abjecte et absurde. Il le savait pourtant, que dans des ménages malheureux, qu'au lieu de rompre, certains trompaient. Mais ce n'était pas son optique à lui, et encore moins son envie. Pourtant, il y avait ce type, dans sa vie, ce Lea.

Lea était de loin plus beau, plus fort et plus drôle que Sora. Moins naïf, moins prise de tête et moins coincé. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui, Roxas était invariablement attiré par lui. Non pas qu'il s'imaginait quelque chose avec lui, mais presque. Dans son cœur, une toute petite place était déjà réservée pour le roux, il le savait mais, Sora était bien plus important. Une base solide de sa vie. Pourquoi tout foutre en l'air pour une amourette d'un soir ? Il le savait mais, un soir, c'en fut autrement.

Une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée au domicile, à peine rentrée et c'était le coup de grâce avec la tromperie déclarée officiellement par Sora. Putain, merci la confiance. Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu sans même répondre.  
\- Tu me trompes, j'en suis certain maintenant. Avait déclaré le châtain.  
Une conversation similaire avait plus ou moins eu lieu précédemment. Pas plus tard qu'hier même. Sauf que là, il ne nia pas, ne chercha même pas à lui répondre et s'enfuit d'ici. Lea vint le chercher, comme toujours quand il était dans l'ennui. Merci à lui.

Ce soir-là, ils jouèrent à la _ps__2_, un nouveau jeu sympa style aventure rpg qui venait de sortir. Le héros principal avait tendance à lui rappeler Sora, par sa naïveté et son éternel sourire. Du moins, c'était Sora avant, pas celui qui dormait chez eux aujourd'hui. Dans le deuxième opus, il y avait cet autre mec, qui partageait son cœur avec le héros. Il faisait parti de ce qu'on appelait les « simili ». Roxas avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, si bien qu'après avoir fini le jeu avec Lea – oui ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit – lui proposa une idée saugrenue.

Ils partirent dans un quartier un peu mal fréquenté de la ville et se firent tatouer tous les deux, le symbole des Simili. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu faire cela, mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être que ce mec, dans le jeu, lui rappelait en quelque sorte lui, et ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Vide, sans cœur, une pâle copie de ce qu'on attendait de lui. La seconde qui suivit le tatouage se conclut par le perçage de son oreille gauche. Peut-être avait-il fait cela dans le but de provoquer son époux, ou peut-être dans l'intention de se libérer lui-même de ses chaînes. Il ne le savait pas, mais il l'avait fait.

Le jour commençait à se lever, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin devant l'immeuble de Lea. Ils devaient se séparer, retrouver leurs quotidiens respectifs. Au moment de se dire au revoir, le grand fit quelque chose d'impensable dans la tête du blond. Il lui vola un baiser, non pas un petit smack d'enfant, mais quelque chose de plus passionnel. Il ne sut réagir réellement face à ce geste d'amour inattendu. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, et s'enfuit en courant vers sa moto, démarra en trombe et rentra chez lui, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, son premier réflexe fut de s'allumer une cigarette, comme pour enlever le parfum de Lea qu'il avait sur lui. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir permis quelque chose comme cela. Sora, quant à lui, venait juste de se réveiller, vue la tenue légère qu'il portait. Il sirotait un café, le regardant un peu froidement et accusateur. Merde. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de reprendre leur discussion de la veille ce matin là. Il fit mine de partir vers la salle de bains quand sa main, plus froide que d'habitude, lui agrippa le poignée. Roxas se retourna d'un pas lent, peu rassuré de ce qui allait se passer. Sora lui lança un regard noir mais ne prononça pas de mot. Juste son regard prouvait qu'il doutait bien de Roxas. Ce dernier comprit bien vite les reproches qu'il lui faisait. Oh oui, il comprit et vira d'un geste brusque la main du châtain.

Énervé, frustré, il rebroussa chemin, prit la porte et sortit. Pas besoin de parler, parfois, pour reprocher. Sora était le maître en la matière d'ailleurs. Un SMS fut envoyer, disant qu'il arrivait. _Yamaha_ allumée, il partit et dans la minute qui suivit, arriva chez Lea. Toutes formes de culpabilité avaient alors disparues.

À peine fut-il entré dans l'appartement du roux qu'il se jeta dessus, lui offrant un baiser plus que passionnel. Ils finirent par se prouver leur amour dans une forte étreinte charnelle.

_Et oui, Sora, ce qui n'existait pas n'aurait jamais existé si tu n'avais pas autant insisté. _


	8. Problème 6

**Problème 6 :** La violence.

Il était venu, il l'avait vu et il était reparti. Pourquoi ? Sora n'avait alors rien dit. Peut-être était-ce son regard plein d'amertume qui le fit partir. Ou alors son air fatigué, à l'avoir attendu toute la nuit, espérant ne serait-ce qu'un message de sa part, prouvant qu'il était encore en vie. Sora ne comprenait clairement plus son amant, et toutes ses phases d'attitudes étranges mis bout à bout, lui fit vraiment conclure qu'il était cocu. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? C'était un réel mystère.

C'était samedi, il ne travaillait pas et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était d'attendre. Attendre le retour de Roxas. Attendre un signe. Attendre, et toujours attendre.

Il zappait, presque d'un air morose, les chaînes à la télévisions. L'image de son époux revenait souvent malgré lui dans son esprit. _N'avait-il pas une boucle d'oreille ? Et ce film autour du bras … un tatouage peut-être ? _

Il zappait encore et toujours, comme à la recherche d'un programme sauveur, lui expliquant bien gentiment quoi faire dans son cas. Mais rien. Téléachat et dessin animés envahissaient le petit écran. Quelle heure était-il ? 7H43. Et Roxas venait à peine de repartir. _À peine … ou peut-être plus longtemps, je ne sais pas. _

Prune s'installa à côté de Sora, posa délicatement sa tête sur les genoux de son maître. D'une main lourde et presque vide, il caressa la tête de sa chienne. Son poil était toujours soyeux, sentait toujours aussi bon, mais cela lui faisait mal, comme des coups de couteaux partout, quand il toucha doucement l'animal.

8h39. Toujours aucun signe de Roxas. Il se leva et se fit un café, pour lutter contre le sommeil et retrouva sa position assise – affalée – dans le canapé.

9h24. La télé tournait encore, Sora lui, faisait des crêpes, pour tuer le temps.

10h11. Les crêpes étaient finie et il avait mangé la moitié. Il en avait laissé – volontairement – une part à Roxas, pour qu'il puisse manger en rentrant. Il s'était fait un café aussi.

11h51. L'heure du repas approchait. Sora avait donné à manger à Prune qui se sustentait joyeusement.

12h04. Il devait faire le repas, mais n'en avait pas envie. Il ne bougeait plus, respirait à peine, écoutait le silence de la maison.

12h07. Il se fit finalement un second café, et se réinstalla à sa place.

13h12. Le journal avait commencé et montrait un terrible accident survenue dans le pays voisin.

13h36. Cette fois, c'était la météo qui passait. Il allait pleuvoir demain.

14h01. Un autre café s'imposa.

14h09. Il regarda son téléphone, espérant un message de Roxas, mais rien.

14h26. Encore un café.

14h33. La porte fit du bruit, mais ce n'était pas lui. Prune voulait sortir dans le jardin. Elle avait raison, il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Sora se leva et lui ouvrit la porte.

14h37. Il regardait Prune chasser un papillon dans le jardin.

14h39. Prune trébucha sur elle même.

14h40. Elle rentra, toute penaud et sale.

14h41. Elle prit le bain.

14h46. Elle courut dans la maison, toute folle et joyeuse.

14h47. Elle renversa un vase, vieux et moche.

14h48. Sora nettoyait la bêtise, sous l'œil amusé de sa chienne.

14h51. Elle voulait ressortir, et elle ressortit.

14h59. Elle jouait encore dans le jardin.

15h03. Un bruit de clefs se fit entendre et Prune courut vers la porte d'entrée en aboyant.

15h04. Roxas était là.

* * *

Sora s'approcha à son tour près de la porte d'entrée, auprès de son époux. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait senti, ce parfum qui lui était inconnu. Cette eau de toilettes infâme, qui lui brûla les narines. Ce cache misère qui empestait à plein nez, une autre personne trop proche de Roxas. Il observait son amour, sans aucune émotion, avec ses yeux bleus si vides. Le blond le regarda en retour, sans rien dire. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seule Prune mettait de l'ambiance dans cette maison si froide.

\- Des crêpes ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Non merci.

\- Café ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas repartir .. ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux.

Les mots étaient prononcés, et sûrement pensés. Roxas partait pour la chambre, voulant prendre des habits propres. Il avait pris un sac de voyage, tout cela sous les yeux tristes et faibles de Sora. Il ne broncha pas pour autant et préparait sa valisette. Trois tee-shirts, autant en boxers et chaussettes, un jeans et son déodorant composèrent le sac.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Tu me saoules avec tes questions.

\- C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour celui qu'on aime, non ?

La colère montait petit à petit dans le cœur de Sora, mais ne pouvait rien faire actuellement, juste observer.

\- Tu me saoules. Répéta alors Roxas.

\- Tu me trompes, affirma Sora.

\- Non.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non.

\- Tu as envisagé d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Non.

Roxas ne faisait que nier, sans argumenter une seule fois. Sora voulait insister, il le souhait vraiment, mais sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il avait plaqué le blond sur le lit.

\- Avoue. Insista-t-il.

\- Avouer ce que je n'ai pas fait ? Super.

\- Ce parfum n'est pas le tien.

\- Bravo, mais j'ai des collègues et des amis, tu as oublié ?

Son amour restait froid, distant, même dans ses réponses. Il ne montrait à aucun moment de la gêne, du mensonge, ou bien une envie de se dégager de cette posture désagréable.

\- Tu mens, réaffirma-t-il, en serrant davantage les poignées de Roxas.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'auras pas avoué !

Cette fois, il avait crié, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte au début. C'était l'air vexé de l'autre, qui le mit sur la voie.

\- Je n'ai rien à avouer, putain !

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Sora, mais n'y arrivait pas. Le châtain le maintenait de plus en plus fortement. Le regard de ce dernier était glacial, comme une épée prête à trancher la gorge. Mais ce ne fut pas ses yeux, qui frappèrent violemment le visage de Roxas, mais bien son poing. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux bleus de Roxas. Sora s'éloigna aussi sec de lui, le laissant se redresser. Son visage était déjà si enflé et rouge, laissant presque apparaître un coquard. Le blond avait toujours marqué si vite.

Le percé se leva du lit et repoussa violemment Sora, qui s'approchait pour s'excuser de son acte. Le châtain culpabilisait énormément et n'avait aucune raison réelle pour justifier et pardonner son crime. Roxas prit son sac, se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Oui, je t'ai trompé, non je ne l'aime pas, et non je ne vois personne d'autre, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre !? Hé bien tu l'as entendu ! Si je suis rentré si tard, c'est qu'il me fallait du temps, pour réaliser, comprendre et simplement prendre du recul sur la situation ! Résultat, t'as encore tout foutu en l'air ! Je … Je t'aimais mais plus maintenant !

Il claqua la porte de la chambre en sortant, laissant de nouveau, un Sora, ici, comme un con.


	9. Problème 7

**Problème ****7**** :** La haine.

Il était sorti, tout gonflé, en larmes de chez lui, mais ce ne fut pas Lea qu'il appela cette fois-ci. Vanitas était son choix, et d'une voix tremblante, sans lui laisser le temps de parler après qu'il ait répondu, lui demanda de le rejoindre d'urgence au _Blender._ Le brun raccrocha, sans donner de réponse, mais le connaissant, cela voulait dire oui.

Si c'était Vanitas et pas un autre, ce n'était pas sans raison. En effet, ayant la critique facile, un esprit vif et ne s'attachant pas réellement aux gens, il était facile pour ce dernier d'analyser une situation et de donner son avis. Bien sûr, il fallait parfois composer avec des phrases étranges, mais dans l'ensemble, la franchise du noiraud et la froideur de ses mots aidaient. C'était arrivé une fois à Xion, quand son petit ami l'avait quittée. Vanitas avait dit tout simplement ce qu'il pensait, et quelque part, cela avait rassuré la jeune femme, qui au fil de la soirée, avait retrouvé le sourire.

La communication entre le blond et le brun n'avait jamais été facile, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Pourtant, c'était lui qui venait chercher de l'aide auprès du sinistre Vanitas. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il sur son sujet, peut-être allait-il être déçu de ce qu'il allait dire, peut-être le noiraud allait-il se fiche de sa tête. Peut-être, et pourtant, il monta sur sa bécane et partit en direction du bar. Si Vanitas y était vraiment, il ne fallait pas le faire patienter trop longtemps.

* * *

Il était 15h21, quand il gara sa moto. Il avait mis à peine 10 minutes pour venir. Ce n'était pas si loin de chez lui. Il retira son casque, en faisant attention à ne pas s'arracher la boucle d'oreille, mis l'anti-vol et se dirigea lourdement vers l'entrée du bar. Vanitas était là, cigarette à la main, regard perdu dans le vide.

Il s'avança prudemment vers lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas le faire fuir. Il n'avait qu'une peur à cette instant, que le noiraud s'en aille. « Salut » fut le seul mot qu'il sut dire. Vanitas voulut répondre, mais en le voyant, écarquilla les yeux. Il lui prit aussitôt la main et le fit rentrer dans le bar. Leur table habituelle les attendait, l'assit sur sa place, et s'installa en face de lui. Tout se passa très vite, trop vite pour Roxas, mais il se laissait faire, sans broncher.

Deux bières commandées, des regards échangés, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Roxas était encore dans une phase de déni, comme s'il se refusait de croire que Sora l'avait ainsi frappé. Il ne l'admettait pas, vraiment pas.

Vanitas rompit le silence, sans gêne, sans honte. Il l'ouvrit pour prononcer ses mots, qui sonnèrent comme un coup de glas dans le cœur de Roxas. « Quitte le. » Que faire ? Que dire ? Que répondre ? Il était perdu, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il finit par pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas, finit-il pas répondre.

La réponse ne plut pas au noiraud, tellement qu'il claqua le poing sur la table.

\- Tu ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas décevoir ma famille.

\- Ta famille ne veut-elle pas ton bonheur !?

Vanitas ne semblait pas comprendre, comprendre le tourment du blond, comprendre sa position et son problème. Perdre sa famille parce qu'il avait – encore – échoué, cela lui était vraiment inconcevable.

Le brun offrit un long et grave soupir, un soupire qui en disait long. Roxas le savait, il savait comment il fonctionnait à force de passer du temps avec lui. La suite des mots de ce type, le blesserait, le ferait réfléchir, le ferait de nouveau pleurer. Mais n'était-ce pas pour cela, que le blond avait appeler en secours cet ami en particulier ?

Et les mots vinrent, comme s'en doutait Roxas. Des mots tristes, mais tellement réalistes. « Tu le détestes, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Pourquoi passes tu autant de temps avec nous, sinon ? Alors que tu as ta petite vie rangée ? Tu ne lui en veux pas, pour le coup porté, pour ses crises de jalousies ? Pour tout ce qu'il te fait subir ? Il est possessif, maladif, con même, ton mec, vraiment ! Je me demande même pourquoi tu l'as épousé. C'est vraiment pour ta famille que tu restes avec ? Ou parce que tu as peur d'être seul ? » Roxas ne lui répondit pas et baissa juste la tête, de honte, de peine. Au final, n'admettait-il pas tout ce que l'autre venait de dire ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir pour oublier.

Deux bières furent poser devant eux, Demyx leur sourit tendrement et chuchota quelque chose au brun et s'en alla, sans un mot. Roxas observait sa boisson, rosée, ambrée, délicieuse à ses papilles délicates. Il en prit une gorgée, ne parlant toujours pas, il ne voulait plus rien dire, parler lui semblait inutile. Un soupir grave se fit entendre et le bruit d'un briquet rompit le silence. Vanitas fumait. Le blond releva le regard sur lui, le dévisageant d'incompréhension et en attente de son approbation. « Tu peux fumer tu sais. » affirma-t-il doucement en lui tendant une cigarette de son paquet beige. Le jeunot ne se fit pas prier et dans la seconde qui suivit, se l'alluma aussi. La gauloise, 100 % tabac de son doux paquet beige, lui arracha au début les poumons. Forte, inhabituelle pour lui, elle lui fit alors prendre conscience que cela avait le même effet que le bleu à sa joue. C'était inadmissible et inconcevable, ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et son amant, mais que faire ? Roxas avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, de vacances et de calme.

\- Vanitas …

\- Oui.

\- J'ai besoin de-

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que je-

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu as des affaires ? Non, mais tu dois faire la même taille que moi, alors oui.

\- Mer-

\- Un mois, je te laisse un mois, pas une seconde de plus, c'est compris ?

\- Oui.

Il menait la discussion, sans laisser le blond respirer, il prenait les décisions sans laisser l'être aux yeux bleus décider, il était fort, impressionnant, face à ce Roxas penaud, perdu, triste.

La cigarette écrasée annonça la fin de la soirée, les deux hommes partirent ainsi du bar, direction chez le noiraud, afin de laisser du temps au blond de prendre la bonne décision. Mais quelque part, il le savait, il savait qu'il détestait Sora.


	10. Problème 8

**Problème ****8**** :** La destruction.

Au fond de lui, il le savait, le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaîtrait. Ô oui, il le savait, qu'il avait un caractère exécrable, qu'il était chiant, possessif et jaloux. Mais était-ce réellement une raison pour d'ainsi lever la main sur son époux ? Il ne le pensait pas, dieu, il s'en voulait en réalité. Ce soir-là, il avait pleuré, pleuré de tout son être, maudit jusqu'à souhaiter sa propre mort. Oh oui, Sora était idiot et il voulait s'excuser, lui parler, se faire pardonner. 17 appels, 27 messages, et jamais aucune réponse de la part de Roxas. Il était déjà 23h passé, Sora travaillait à 5h le lendemain, mais il ne dormait pas, dans l'espoir d'avoir un message, un signe de vie, mais rien ne vint.

Jour 1 – Sora alla travailler, comme si rien n'était, comme si sa vie parfaite continuait, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. En vérité, à chacune de ses pauses, il pleurait, pleurait l'absence de Roxas, pleurait son silence, pleurait son action.

Jour 2 – Une nouvelle habitude s'instaura pour le châtain. En rentrant du travail, un verre de vin fut servit. Vers 16h, un second fut servi. Vers 18h, un whisky apparut. Vers 22h, un dernier verre de vin termina la journée. Il ne pleurait plus.

Jour 12 – Il n'avait plus de vin, ni de whisky, il était passé au champagne, n'ayant plus que ça dans sa cave. Sora s'était finalement convaincu qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, pour l'acte commis, pour la violence offerte, et pour la haine qu'il lui portait désormais dans son cœur. C'était, pour lui, normal. Un conséquence directe à l'affront que le blond lui avait fait, une punition, une 'récompense' à sa désinvolture.

Jour 19 – Sora tomba de fatigue à son poste et fut renvoyé chez lui. Les cernes étaient son nouveau maquillage, si naturel, sur son visage. Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût que Roxas ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie, trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré, trop longtemps que … tout. L'alcool était devenu une des dernières raisons de rester éveiller la nuit, dans l'attente de son amant. En vérité, l'homme avait fini par imaginer mille et une façons de se venger du blond, de lui faire payer sa façon d'être, lui faire comprendre toute la douleur qu'il accumulait depuis son départ. Ô dieu, il allait se venger, et comme il le fallait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ni maintenant, car actuellement il attendait chez son médecin. Un arrêt de travail fut proclamé, une légère dépression fut diagnostiquée, Sora n'était plus lui-même, Sora était mort.

Jour 25 – Sora avait déjà imaginé des façons étranges et tordues de le faire souffrir. Il allait le suivre, découvrir cet amant, l'humilier. Il allait l'engueuler, pour un oui, pour un non. Il allait l'empêcher de sortir, l'accompagner à son travail, le chercher, le ramener à la maison. Il allait passer tout son temps libre à ses côtés, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux toilettes, jusqu'au plus profond de son intimité. Sora voulait que Roxas comprenne, réellement, sincèrement tout le mal qu'il supportait. Il avait regardé sur internet et avait trouvé un moyen de tracer facilement un téléphone. C'était une merveilleuse idée, qu'il allait essayer sur le blond.

Jour 27 ? - Sora avait perdu la notion du temps. Sa seule compagne maintenant était la bouteille. Même Prune était devenue une option. Elle ne bougeait que peu, allongée sur ses jambes. Oh bien sûr, il continuait de la sortir et de la nourrir, mais il ne jouait plus avec, la câlinait moins, l'aimait moins. Il n'aimait pour ainsi dire, plus grand-chose, Sora. Car Sora n'était plus, Sora n'existait plus.

Jour 29 ? - Était-ce vraiment le 29è jour aujourd'hui, que Roxas était parti ? Peut-être plus ? Peut-être moins ? Il n'y avait plus de Vodka non plus dans le bar.

Jour 30 ? - Sora dormait sur le canapé. Il ne faisait plus que ça, car il n'avait plus d'alcool, il était fatigué, alors il dormait, il dormait à longueur de temps, il dormait à longueur de journée, il dormait, et il oubliait.

Il aura fallu attendre le 31è jour pour que Roxas revienne.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, Sora comatait sur le canapé. Il décuvait, sûrement, de tout l'alcool qu'il avait jusqu'alors avalé. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Sora se redressa, comme un vampire, sortant de son cercueil. Le regard bleu de son amant croisa le sien. L'autre voulut ouvrir la bouche, et Sora lui signala de se taire, en se levant lourdement. Il s'avança vers lui, en titubant un peu, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il allait faire désormais. La vieille horloge indiquait 17h. Il aurait dû être au travail, et la surprise du blond le dévisageant, prouvait davantage cette hypothèse. Mais Sora s'en foutait maintenant, il voulait lui faire payer.

\- Mais tu es saoul ! Constata Roxas.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu ne tiens plus debout !

\- Non.

\- Retourne sur le canapé !

\- Non.

\- On doit parler de toutes les façons !

\- Non.

\- Arrête de dire « non » !

\- Arrête d'être con.

Le blond se tut et dévisagea de nouveau Sora. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi, maintenant c'était de sa faute à lui, la tromperie, les mensonges et les absences ? Roxas ne se fichait-il pas un peu de sa tête ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, tu sais … souffla Sora.

\- Moi aussi, et nous devons parler désormais.

\- Tu vas souffrir, comme j'ai souffert. Et tu pues, t'étais chez ton nouveau mec, c'est ça ? Avoue ?

\- Sora …

\- Va te laver, c'est une horreur !

D'un geste brusque, Sora envoya Roxas vers la salle de bains, en prenant soin de garder toutes les affaires du blond, il voulait le faire souffrir, et il allait commencer maintenant.

* * *

La salle de bains se ferma, l'eau de la douche s'alluma et Sora en profita. Il fouilla en premier temps le sac de son époux. Des habits, ne lui appartenant pas, un parfum, un peu kitch, et un collier en acier, vraiment kitch. Il fouillait encore et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le téléphone portable. Il regarda dedans, comme à son habitude, Roxas avait bien pris soin de tout effacer. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le châtain. Il s'était renseigné, et maintenant, il pouvait faire en sorte de tracer le téléphone de son amant. Il fit, en un tour de maître, tout le nécessaire. Dès maintenant, peu importe où Roxas était, Sora y serait aussi.

Le blond était sorti de la douche et avait surpris son époux fouiller ses affaires. La dispute ne se fit pas prier et éclata instantanément. Reproches, haine, menaces. Ils se séparèrent en froid. Roxas prit son casque et s'enfuit de la maison, Sora avait regagné le canapé. Il n'attendit pas des heures avant de, à son tour, prendre son téléphone et pister la trace de son 'mal-aimé'. Il se dirigeait vers des quartiers assez mal fréquentait et allait dans un bar assez étrange, portant un nom horrible : *Le Blender*.

Veste mise, voiture démarrée, voilà Sora en direction du bar. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni même ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais il se devait d'y être. Il se gara, non loin de l'endroit et observa la rue. La moto de Roxas était là, garée juste à côté de l'endroit en question. Plus de doute possible, son époux était ici. Voiture éteinte, fermée, direction l'entrée du bar.

L'intérieur puait la cigarette froide, l'ambiance était rock et les gens n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Le décor était assez rougeâtre, des néons un peu passés jonchaient les mur. L'endroit était sale. Sur scène, un groupe indépendant jouait. Les serveurs riaient avec les clients leur parlaient comme à des amis, et un grand un peu étrange s'avança vers Sora. « Alors mon chou, t'es nouveau ici ? Tu ne t'assois pas ? » Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder ni son nom, ni son visage qu'il demanda simplement « Roxas ». L'autre, non surpris de la question, lui indiqua qu'il jouait actuellement sur scène avec son groupe. Était-ce une blague ? Roxas faisait de la musique ? Si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, n'aurait-il pu tout simplement pas lui en parler ? Même si son mode de vie était vraiment, terriblement, horriblement BCBG, Sora savait jouer de la guitare électrique, il avait appris avec son cousin, son affreux cousin, qui actuellement … jouait sur scène avec Roxas.

Sora était allé jusqu'à la scène, observait, était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. Vanitas, son détestable cousin était là, non loin de SON mari. Bien qu'il l'aimait moins, bien qu'il ne souhaitait plus l'avoir réellement comme tel, il refusait pour autant rompre leurs précieux vœux. Il venait ainsi de s'imaginer Roxas dans les bras du noiraud, et cela, non, il le pardonnerait encore moins qu'un autre. Même le type roux très moche aux côtés du beau blond, était plus présentable que Vanitas.

Pendant un court instant, il oublia sa présence ici, profitant de la prestance de son époux, sur cette petite scène de fortune. Il avait l'air heureux, trop heureux, et jouait divinement bien. Pourtant, un baiser volé du roux au blond fit redescendre sur terre Sora. Tout se passa alors si vite.

Il était monté sur la scène, avait giflé Roxas, agressé le roux, puis partit avec le blond loin du bar, laissant Vanitas et sa bande de dégénérés sur place.

Roxas ne s'était pas débattu, n'avait pas bronché et avait alors suivi Sora, comme un chien en laisse suivant son maître.

Ce fut alors que, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, Sora collait Roxas comme une sangsue, qu'il engueulait le blond comme un enfant fautif et empoisonnait sa vie comme le dard d'un scorpion traversant la chair. Sora voulait lui faire payer, et oh ça oui, il y arrivait. Il le détruisait à petit feu et prenait bien tout son temps pour le détruire. Ne disions-nous pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Sora le voulait gelé.


	11. Problème 9

**Problème ****9**** :** La dépression.

Le jour ne se levait plus, dans le cœur de Roxas. Il mourrait à petit feu, comme une cheminée qu'on aurait oublié d'alimenter. Sa maison, si chaleureuse, si accueillante, était devenue sa prison dorée. Et pourquoi ? Parce que son ancien bien aimé avait décidé de l'y enfermer. Roxas, ne vivait plus, Roxas ne sortait plus, Roxas ne travaillait plus.

Cette situation avait commencé dès lors que Sora s'était pointé dans le bar, alors qu'il jouait sur scène avec son groupe. Il fallait le dire, le blond avait progressé en musique, tellement qu'il finit par faire une chanson avec ses amis, et que ce soir-là, c'était leur première. Xion chantait divinement bien, Lea battait comme un dieu, et Vanitas grattait frénétiquement. C'était d'un parfait, un réel parfait, et il fallut que l'autre vienne tout gâcher.

Il monta sur scène, agrippa la main du blond, le giflant comme un enfant, agressant par la même occasion son doux amant et l'humiliant publiquement. Ce soir-là, Roxas perdit quelque chose qui lui était cher à son cœur : ses amis.

Depuis, Sora ne le lâchait plus. Tout était devenu prétexte pour rester à ses côtés, tout était devenu enfer. Le blond avait perdu la notion du temps, dans sa cage, avait perdu la notion de bonheur, dans son malheur, avait perdu tout ce qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Même le goût dégueulasse d'une cigarette ne lui permit plus de se sentir vivant.

La nourriture semblait sèche, l'eau semblait brûler son œsophage, la douche semblait le transpercer. Se lever devenait une option, s'habiller était un acte divin et parler était oublié de son vocabulaire. Le blond n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Parfois, il sortait de l'enfer, en compagnie du châtain, bien évidemment. Pas après pas, cigarettes après cigarettes, ils avancèrent, main dans la main, jouant les amoureux transis. La ville, les gens, le mouvement, tout semblait si effrayant désormais pour Roxas. Il regrettait déjà son canapé, sa solitude interne et son silence terrifiant. Ses cigarettes trop froides, son eau trop chaude, son cercueil accueillant.

Ils allaient rendre visite à leurs familles, jouant, mentant, souriant. Souriant, enfin, ce n'était qu'un masque, et Roxas le savait. Il n'avait qu'envie de pleurer, de crier, de se mutiler. Il n'en fit de rien, et affirmait vivre le plus beau des amours avec Sora. Ô Sora, ô combien le détestait-il. Il ne savait même plus cela, il le supportait, lui, ses crises, sa haine, son dégoût, il supportait vraiment tout, ou plutôt, s'y était habitué.

D'autres fois, ils allaient chez le médecin, qui lui, affirma gentiment que Sora allait mieux et pouvait reprendre le travail. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. Une nouvelle cigarette fut allumée après le rendez-vous. Roxas n'arrivait plus à jouer la comédie, il voulait rentrer, s'enterrer sous les draps, pleurer.

* * *

Le temps passait, doucement, terriblement doucement. Le blondinet finit par définitivement se renfermer. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne fumait plus. Il avait perdu au moins dix kilos, avait une mine affreuse, à faire fuir les morts. Il n'avait plus son téléphone, plus sa moto, plus sa boucle d'oreille, plus rien. Il n'était qu'une poupée, une triste poupée, qu'on voudrait jeter, qu'on voudrait brûler, qu'on voudrait oublier. Mais Sora ne le laissait pas, il continuait, à l'insulter, à le détruire, à l'enfoncer. Et Roxas supportait, encore, et toujours.

* * *

Le soir, désormais, il pleurait. Un peu.

Le plafond froid ressemblait étrangement à son cœur. Lea se souvenait-il de lui ? Il ne serait même pas surpris si ce dernier avait fait un trait sur sa présence.

Le soir, désormais, il pleurait. Beaucoup.

Vanitas avait raison, toujours raison. Il aurait dû partir, ne jamais rentrer, quitter cette infâme personne. Et pourtant, Roxas était resté. Par habitude, par solitude, par … par. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Il ne le savait plus, mais il ne partait pas pour autant, par habitude. Il s'était habitué à cette situation, et il supportait, encore, et toujours.

Le soir, désormais, il pleurait. Énormément.

La douche, il avait oublié ce que c'était. Manger, il n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. Boire, c'était quand l'autre le forçait. Fumer, il ne fallait même pas compter dessus. Prune ? C'était Prune, une petite touche de joie dans son cœur si meurtri. Mais même la chaleur d'une caresse ne soignait plus la blessure. Le cœur de Roxas saignait, ô dieu, il saignait, et jamais plus il ne pourrait le réparer.

Le soir, désormais, il pleurait. À la folie.

Roxas se voyait parfois, lame de rasoir à la main, dans la salle de bains, voulant mettre fin à ses souffrances. Mais ne souffrait-il justement pas trop pour ainsi vouloir se suicider ? Sûrement, puisqu'il ne le fit pas. Quelques entailles marquaient pourtant ses poignées, ses bras, ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient toujours gonflés, rougis par les larmes. Pourtant, il ne fuyait pas, il continuait de supporter, mais pourquoi ? Honnêtement, il s'en foutait, mais il supportait.

Le soir, désormais, il ne pleurait pas.

L'habitude ayant pris le dessus, la lassitude des larmes, la fatigue de sa tristesse eurent finalement raison de lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, il n'arriver même plus à sourire, il n'arrivait même plus à vivre. Il comptait les tâches brunes de tabac au plafond. Parfois il y en avait cinq, parfois sept, d'autres fois, deux.

Ses yeux bleus, vitreux, prouvaient que Roxas était définitivement mort. Combien de temps cela faisait-il maintenant, qu'il ne sortait plus, qu'il ne travaillait plus, qu'il ne parlait plus ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, mais il s'en foutait. Oh tiens, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il y ait quatre tâches brunes au plafond.

Le soir, désormais, il ne dormait plus.

Il entendait des voix, qui se moquaient de lui, qui le rabaissaient, qui l'humiliaient. « Tu n'es qu'un être abject, inutile, stupide ». Roxas le savait et les voix disaient la vérité. Dans le miroir, c'était un autre type, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mais qui souriait étrangement. Ce type-là, le frappait violemment au visage, lui arrachait les joues, lui tirait la langue en l'étranglant. Ce type-là était malsain, mauvais. Et Roxas ne voulait plus dormir, car maintenant, il avait peur, peur de revoir cette personne, peur de mourir en fermant les yeux, peur d'entendre encore cette vérité si atroce dans ses oreilles.

Le soir, désormais, il se cachait.

Les draps étaient son bouclier, contre les agressions nocturnes. Le type qui partageait sa vie, il l'évitait. Les yeux bleus de l'autre lui faisait peur maintenant. Il se sentait en danger, quoiqu'il fasse, ou qu'il aille, il avait peur, peur que l'autre type du miroir l'attrape et le tue, peur que Sora, son « mec », finisse pas se lasser et lui coller un couteau dans le dos. Alors, il se cachait, sous les draps, dans un placard, s'enfermant seul, dans sa folie.

Le soir, désormais …

Roxas était mort.

* * *

Son état était vraiment critique, il sentait mauvais, ne se montrait plus, et était toujours couvert de plaies, qu'il se faisait lui même. Sora essayait de lui parler, mais pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Roxas ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait peur de ce type. Il l'évitait, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Et l'autre, dans un élan de bonté, de générosité, avait décidé d'arrêter de le blesser, de l'insulter, de lui parler. Tant mieux, il aurait la paix de lui au moins. Enfin, c'était surtout le fameux « prendre plus d'élan pour mieux sauter », car un jour, il lui avait pris la main, l'avait forcé à sortir, voir la lumière du jour, voir l'extérieur, et voir ce type, en blouse blanche, avec une barbe affreusement mal taillée. C'était un médecin, ou quelque chose du genre. Un charlatan, se disant messie, apportant un message sacré et cataloguant tous les problèmes dans des cases. « Toi tu as mal au ventre ? Alors tu as la gastro. Toi tu as mal à la tête ? Alors tu as la grippe. Toi tu pleures ? Alors tu es en dépression. Toi tu vois des gens ? Alors tu es fou. ». Roxas détestait déjà ce médecin, et en plus, Sora avait osé le laisser seul avec lui, dans une pièce, enfermé à clefs, sans fenêtre pouvant s'ouvrir. Quel connard, ce Sora.

* * *

Sora, avant d'aller chez le médecin, avait affirmé que cela faisait désormais sept mois, que c'était comme cela, sept mois, que Roxas ne parlait plus, sept mois, qu'il était fou. Et aujourd'hui, le médecin le confirma. Au début, en jouant sur l'humour, en disant que l'histoire de Roxas sortait directement d'un film d'horreur, du genre l'_Exorciste_, puis en concluant que le blond faisait une dépression sévère, avec crise hallucinatoire suite à un violent traumatisme, _burn-out_. C'était presque un génie, ce médecin, trouvant comment cataloguer Roxas, en lui inventant sa propre case.

Le blond n'avait pas expliqué toute l'histoire, juste l'essentiel, sûrement dans l'espoir que l'autre lui trouve LA solution miracle. Mais il n'en fit de rien, il lui donna juste des médicaments, pour le faire dormir, le faire manger, le faire sourire. Il voulut même l'enfermer, et Roxas avait hurlé, refusé, et Sora tentait, tant bien que mal, de le calmer. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et le cycle normal reprit son court. À une exception près, Sora s'occupait de lui, le rassurait, essayait de l'aider, promettant de ne jamais le laisser. Mais c'était trop tard, définitivement trop tard.

Roxas ne parlait plus, Roxas ne mangeait plus, Roxas ne buvait plus, Roxas ne fumait plus, Roxas ne dormait plus, Roxas était mort.


	12. Problème 10

**Problème ****10**** :** L'abandon.

S'il voulait une vengeance gelée, il avait réussi. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'il souhaitait, au fond de lui ? Sora était perdu et désormais, s'en voulait, d'avoir agi et réagi comme il l'avait fait.

Il avait enfermé Roxas, dans sa vie, dans son train-train, l'empêchant même de sortir, parler, voir d'autres individus que lui. Et cela fut traduit par une terrible dépression, allant jusqu'à l'auto-mutilation, et la description d'une autre personne, dans le miroir. Roxas était devenu fou, et c'était de sa faute à lui, Sora le savait, et dieu qu'il s'en voulait.

Alors il changea de comportement, de mots, de façon d'être. Cette fois-ci, il était présent pour le blond, l'aidait, l'épaulait. Ce que souhaitait désormais Sora, c'était que Roxas s'en sorte. Il lui préparait des repas, que le blond ne mangeait pas, il lui faisait prendre une douche par jour, c'était une véritable bataille, il l'obligeait à boire, quitte à le noyer. C'était réellement un champs de guerre, la maison, désormais.

Le médecin un jour avait dit au châtain qu'il était sorti d'affaires, et qu'il pouvait de nouveau travailler. Aujourd'hui, il accumulait les heures supplémentaires, parfois prenait un second job, pour subvenir aux besoins du blond et assumer la gestion de la maison. Ils avaient toujours eu une vie facile, à deux, mais maintenant, Sora était seul, complètement seul. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur son amant – était-ce réellement encore son amant ?

Leur relation n'était plus qu'un souvenir, agréable, et lointain. Le fatigué regardait souvent par la fenêtre, se remémorant tous les bons moments du temps où ils s'aimaient. Sora était seul, d'un point de vue familial, sentimental.

L'autre ne rendait pas les choses plus simples, bien au contraire. Et dès lors où ils partirent chez le médecin, tout s'aggrava. Roxas avait perdu pied, il ne savait parfois plus qui il était, et Sora, lui, commençait à pleurer. Il était fatigué, fatigué d'aider, fatigué d'aimer, fatigué de lui.

Tous les jours, c'était pareil. Le lever, le doucher, le faire manger, le faire boire, le recoucher, partir au travail, rentrer et recommencer. C'était une habitude, une obligation, un cauchemar. Sora n'avait pas, ou plus, les épaules pour assumer un tel fardeau maintenant. Il voulait vivre, comme il avait envie, sans devoir supporter un tel poids. Et Roxas en était un, de poids.

* * *

Le temps passait, doucement, mais sûrement. Et Sora était finalement las, las de s'occuper de lui, las de devoir se lever pour lui. Le travail le rendait fou, la maison l'agaçait, cette loque sur le canapé le gonflait. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, et Sora le savait. Il ne progresserait jamais tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Prises de consciences ou remords ? Sora ne savait plus, mais il devait partir, le laisser en paix, se reconstruire seul. Ils devaient se reconstruire chacun de leurs côtés. Et cela, le châtain le savait. Chacun à leurs façons, ils avaient poussé le bouchon trop loin. Et continuer ainsi signerait leur deuil. Sora le savait, c'était une décision difficile, mais il le fallait, il fallait qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

Un bout de papier un peu froissé fut utilisé. Une plume hésitante et une encre un peu effacée scellèrent leur destin. « Il est temps que cela cesse, Roxas, il est temps, alors je pars … »

Le blond dormait, comme toujours, sur le canapé. Le mot fut déposé à côté de sa tête. Sac en main, chien en laisse, une petite larme discrète, il ferma derrière lui délicatement la porte. Était-ce lâche ? Était-ce courageux ? Il ne savait pas, et que les gens jugeaient cela, si ça leur faisait plaisir, Sora s'en foutait. Il avait abandonné, le blond, dans sa dépression, abandonné sa vie si rangée, au profil d'un meilleur avenir, abandonné tout simplement.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le calme de la ville, Prune le suivant joyeusement. Il pleuvait légèrement ce jour-là, mais le soleil était omniprésent. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel était devant lui. Un signe de renouveau, d'espoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envoyé un message à Lea, lui affirmant que Roxas n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Le roux était-il allé le rejoindre ? Était-il allé l'aider, là où Sora avait échoué ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avançait, seul, dans la rue, vers un endroit encore inconnu.

Ce fut quelques mois après ce jour-ci, que lui et Roxas avaient convenu que le mieux pour eux était de divorcer. Sage décision, et le châtain ne broncha pas, il accepta, et se tut. Il se tut, car il le fallait, il le savait. Leur relation était un échec détestable, un échec monumental, un échec.

Mais n'était-ce pas quand nous tombions, que nous nous relevions plus fort encore ? Sora souhaitait le bonheur à Roxas, et se souhaitait lui-même de se reconstruire. Il partait, voyageait, avec Prune. Où ? Il ne savait pas ? Comment ? Encore moins. Mais il voyageait, et il appréciait.


	13. Problème 0,5

**Problème 0.****5**** :** La rupture du couple parfait.

Quand un couple, dit parfait, rompait, il y avait toujours beaucoup d'incompréhensions et de haine de la part des autres. Les personnes ne voyant que cela, pouvaient que plaindre l'un des deux individus, ou même les deux – ça arrivait. Un flot de questions entrait alors en jeu, avec des « pourquoi » ou « c'est arrivé comment » ou encore « ça fait longtemps » … sans oublier les remarques très plaisantes « vous alliez si bien ensemble, quel dommage ». Mais ce que ces individus oubliaient souvent, c'était la porte d'entrée, qu'il y avait entre eux, et le couple qui se séparaient. Une porte d'entrée, cachant bien tous les secrets de la maison.

Sora et Roxas comprirent, bien à leurs dépens, que le divorce était la seule chose à faire. L'abandon du châtain avait aggravé la situation mentale du blond. Ce fut comme un accord commun, sans aucune discorde, rien, même pas un mot, qu'ils rompirent leurs vœux de mariage. C'était fini. Probablement s'étaient-ils souhaité bon courage dans leur vie future, probablement s'était-ils remerciés des bons moments passés ensemble. Nous le saurons jamais. Il leur faudra très certainement énormément de temps, pour se reconstruire, pour revivre, pour sourire. Et nous ne pouvions désormais que leur souhaiter cela, qu'ils oublient, et avancent, chacun de leur côté.


	14. Outro

**L'illusion du couple parfait. **

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la saga Kingdom Hearts, de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney et Square Enix.

_Hello tout le monde ! o/ Merci et désolée de l'attente de la fin de ma fiction … (vacances, tout ça tout ça, vous comprenez ?)_

_Je tenais à remercier _**Ima Nonyme**_ et _**SisYa-wa **_de m'avoir lu, commenté, soutenu et suivi !_

_Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fiction !_

_En espérant que cette dernière vous aura plu …_

_On se reverra un jour … ou peut-être pas ? Venit enim potest._


End file.
